Final Fantasy XV: King of Dragoons
by Jacobski309
Summary: During Noctis's training to be the next heir to the Lucis line he touches the crystal after a voice calls out to him. The crystal begins to absorb him and Regis is able to save his son. Noctis spends 5 years training inside the crystal with Bahamut and the previous Kings of Lucis. Stronger and wiser Noctis, Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: NOCTIS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV**

"How has the chosen king recovered?" An ominous voice emanated from the Crystal.

"He is back to full health but why do you want to know? It's not time yet." King Regis asked with curiosity.

"I wish to speak to the chosen king, so that he knows the responsibility he must hold." The Voice answered.

"He is only a child, he isn't ready." Regis argued with the voice in a desperate tone. Noctis was only 10, he still had his teenage years before he would be ready to journey out and collect his ancestor's power.

"He doesn't have the luxury of time, he must know so he can realize just how strong he needs to be in order to purge the star scourge from the world." The voice stated, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Very well. Cor, go get my son and bring him here." Regis ordered, turning towards the man behind him.

"As you wish your majesty." Cor replied as he bowed before going to fetch the young boy from his tutors.

-With Noctis-

Noctis was seated in the Citadel study bored as he tutor was explaining the history of Eos to him. He wanted to run around the Citadel's gardens pretending he was like his father and slaying monsters. His father had told him many stories from when he had gone on a journey with his friends to collect the royal arms, which were weapons used by his ancestors. The door to the study opened to reveal Cor, His father's most trusted Crownsguard and one of his friends.

"His majesty wishes to see the young prince." Cor informed the tutor who nodded as Noctis walked over to Cor.

"Follow me young prince." Cor instructed the boy, who nodded and followed him as they moved through the Citadel towards where the crystal and King Regis awaited him.

They soon entered the room where the Crystal was kept and King Regis nodded to Cor, who bowed before leaving the room.

"Hello Chosen King, I am Bahamut." The voice announced to the boy whose eyes widened in shock upon hearing the voice.

"You're Bahamut, the Draconian. One of the Six." Noctis exclaimed in wonder as he looked around for Bahamut.

"I reside in the crystal before you, now come close and touch the crystal. I wish to meet you." Bahamut instructed while Regis eyes went wide. Noctis moved closer and reached out to the crystal before Regis could stop him.

"NOCTIS!" Regis shouted as he started being pulled into the crystal. Noctis eyes went wide with fear as he tried to reach out to his father with his free hand.

"FATHER HELP!" Noctis cried as Regis jumped forward to try and grab Noctis outstretched hand but only managed to skim his hand against Noctis's before he was fully taken in by the crystal.

Cor busted into the room upon hearing Regis and Noctis's cry but arrived to find Regis kneeling like he had been defeated.

"Your Majesty what happened, where is Noctis?" Cor asked as he helped Regis to his feet.

"The Crystal absorbed him….no one is to know about this, apart from my council of advisors. It pains me to say this….. But we will….just have to wait until Noctis comes back….." Regis explained to Cor as his hand clenched around his cane.

"As you wish your majesty" Cor answered as he help Regis out of the room as the crystal was locked behind them in the vault it is kept in.

-With Noctis inside the crystal-

Noctis looked around the blue colour void, he had been pulled in here when he had come into contact with it. Noctis eyes widen as he saw a massive figure coming towards him. As the figure got closer he saw that it seemed to be human like and was glad in dragon looking armour with swords shaped as wings.

The figure stopped near Noctis and raised their hand for Noctis to stand on so he could be at head height to the figure.

"Hello, I am Bahamut and you are my chosen king to purge this star of the star scourge." Bahamut Introduced in his deep ominous voice as Noctis gazed up into the helm Bahamut was wearing to see blue eyes looking at him.

"Yes, Luna told me that i am the Chosen King of Light and am to purge the star of darkness" Noctis answered timidly as he looked around as he tried to avoid eye contact with Bahamut, who smiled at the small king.

"Is that all you were told?" Bahamut asked the child in his hand who nodded shyly, still intimidated by Bahamut. "Well for you to be able to defeat the darkness, one more king must die and become part of the crystal."

"No! I don't want dad to die! You can't take him away from me….he is the only family i have left…." Noctis retort to the god, as tears began to stream down his face as he tried to stand tall and face the astral before him.

"It must be done, less the whole world be consumed by darkness." Bahamut retorted as Noctis looked away from him as he tried to wipe away his tears. "While you are here i will be training you for a while till i am able to send you back to the world and to see that you will take your duties seriously as the new king. Also the 13 great kings will also train you in their various weapons."

Noctis could only nod in acceptance; the Astrals were the gods of Eos and thus were powerful beyond belief so they couldn't be defied.

"Very well, your training starts immediately." Bahamut announced as Noctis saw the old kings of Lucis appear before him.

-With King Regis-

King Regis was seated at the head of the table with his council and close friends seated along either side of the table as he held himself steady.

"Noctis… has been absorbed by the crystal…" Regis informed the council who all collectively gasped at the news.

"What does that mean?" Clarus Amicitia, one of Regis closest friends and a part of Insomnia's Ruling Council asked as everyone when silent in preparation for an answer.

"I do not know…. but from now till Noctis returns or I can get an answer from the crystal, no one else can know about this. It will cause mass panic if the citizens were to know that their prince is gone" Regis stated in a shaking tone as he kept himself from breaking down.

"Yes My King" They all answered as Regis dismissed the council and retired to his room where he tried to think on why the crystal would absorb Noctis just so Bahamut, the Draconian could speak with him.

 **A/N: Hello my readers and welcome to a new story of mine called Final Fantasy XV: King of Dragoons. I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter and as for the pairing in this story at the moment i am leaning towards Noctis x Aranea but i am open to suggestions. Be sure to leave a review if you want to and i shall see you guys in the next chapter. As always this story is far from over**


	2. Chapter 2: True Kings Return

**Chapter 2: True King's Return**

Bahumat watched with slight amaze as Noctis fought the kings of old. He had been training for 10 years while his body grew and absorbed the crystals power. Now there would still be a small part of the crystals power left in order to keep the wall up until the evil would reveal itself.

"That's enough, Noctis. You are ready." Bahamut announced to Noctis who lifted up his dark blue helmet to reveal his face. He had aged well over the years he had been training here in the void of the crystal. His face had gotten sharper and more defined over the years and he was quite handsome looking. He had grown to around 5ft 9' and his body was lean and muscular. In his hand was a lance had been gifted to him by Bahamut and the armour that covered his body had been forged by the god as well. The armour looked quite like Bahamut's armour but was constructed more to suit his fighting style that he had learnt in his time here.

"So I'll be returning to Insomnia then?" Noctis asked he looked up toward Bahamut's face.

"Yes you will but you'll be appearing on Angelgard. Your father has been notified of this and has sent your guard to meet you there. I shall be here for you at your beck and call should you require my prowess." Bahamut informed him as Noctis's conscious began to fade out. Noctis awoke on a chair of stone with light shining brightly down onto his eyes. He lifted him his arm, still clad in armour to lessen the light coming straight into his eyes as he stood up and made is way out into the light. As his vision cleared he saw massive staves around the building he was in.

A shout broke him from admiring the staves as he turned towards the direction of the shouting to see his Father, Cor, Gladio and Ignis and a blond man around his age heading towards him. Noctis walked towards them and soon found himself being hug tightly by his father.

"Welcome back my son." King Regis stated as tears welled up in his eyes. His son, who had been absorbed into the crystal for 10 years was finally home.

"It's good to have you back, Your Highness." Ignis stated as he, Gladio and the blond haired boy bowed.

"It's been some time hasn't it?" Noctis stated to them with a hint of awkwardness in his voice. He had spent 10 years only talking to Bahamut and some of the old kings of Lucis so he wasn't sure how to interact with those he had not seen in 10 years.

Gladio moved forward and locked the prince in his infamous headlocks with a grin on his face. "Next time you do a vanishing act, mind letting us know beforehand." Gladio informed the prince as he struggled in the headlock.

"I...I'll remember that." Noctis answered with a smile as he was let out of the head lock and bought into a hug by the big guy.

"Ah, Noctis I'd like to introduce you to your other Crownguard member. Lunafreya recommended him to us and he is well training in the usage of guns. This is Prompto Argentum." King Regis informed the prince who looked towards the blond who smiled towards the prince.

"It's a pleasure to serve you, Your Highness." Prompto stated to the prince with a carefree smile.

Noctis let out a thin smile, 'Highness' familiar yet also stange from 'young King'. Too used to the tongue of the crystal kings, he let out a small shake of the head.

"Please just Noct is fine, I get enough of 'Your Highness' from these two." Noctis informed Prompto who smiled and took a photo quickly of the prince.

"Well then Pri- Noct. Hope you don't mind the flash, sometimes there's just a shot I have to get. I adore photography and the freeze shots of time you can capture within them.  
Noctis nodded somewhat entertained by the budding photographers easy nature.

"I see why Luna would have recommended you, perhaps you are the best to fill me in on the past from my time within the crystal?"

"Sure Noct it'd be my pleasure" Prompto answered with a smile as they head back to Insomnia. On the way back, Prompto informed Noctis of what had been happening since he was gone with Ignis and Gladio adding thing Prompto missed or forgot.

Time passed quickly once they had gotten back, between learning to wield swords, daggers and even pistols from Gladio, Ignis and Prompto respectively as the royal arms weren't all lances to Noctis's dismay. He also spent time learning the ins and outs of being a king from his father.

One day Noctis was present in a meeting with the council about the recent defeat against the empire's forces. In the battle they had utilized the Kingsglaive who for some reason no one had yet to figure out, could borrow the king's power and utilize it in battle but even then the empire had forced a retreat when they bought in a massive beast of some kind that they hadn't seen before. It has caused unforeseen devastation in the surrounding area and untold losses amongst the Kingsglaive.

The hall suddenly went quiet as a guard burst through the door with a concerned expression on his face.

"Your Majesty!" The guard stated as he knelt down. "There is an envoy from niflheim requesting an audience, should i let him through?"

"Let's hear what they have to say, let him in" King Regis announced as a man walked through the door, his red-violet coloured hair flowed elegantly underneath his black fedora. His black jacket flowed as well as he walked, giving off a sense of elegance from the man. Noctis peered at the man and felt a sense of danger washed over him though he was unsure as to why.

"I am Ardyn Izunia, high chancellor to Niflheim. I have come with a proposition of peace" Ardyn announced bowing to King Regis slightly.

"And what does Niflheim offer in accompany to this peace?" King Regis asked with a cautious look on his face.

"Insomnia is to relinquish all territories outside the wall and Prince Noctis is to marry Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae." Ardyn announced as their was a mumbling around the room.

Regis looked over to his son quickly before nodding to the terms.

"We accept the terms present by Niflheim." King Regis announced as Noctis turned to him in shock. He hadn't expected his father to accept the terms so easily.

"But father!" Noctis rebuted but was quickly silenced by Regis, who had raised his hand to silence him.

"It is my decision and i believe it is time to end this war between our countries" He stated to the whole hall as Ardyn smiled softly but if you looked closely you could see a underlying smirk. Noctis couldn't help but feel like something awful was going to happen at the peace treaty as Ardyn left the hall, excusing himself from the councils pressence.

 **A/N: Hello Readers and thank you for reading the second chapter of my FFXV story. Next chapter the boys start their journey to Altissia but what awaits them on this journey. Feel free to leave advice and idea in the reviews or send them to me via pm's and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been Jacobski309 and this story is far from over.**


End file.
